Thorns and Flakes
Thorns and Flakes is the seventh episode of the twentieth season of Happy tree friends. It is the seventh starring role of Flaky and the debut episode of Flaky's older brother Thorny. Plot The episode begins with Flaky walking side by side with Giggles and Lammy. She then turns her head and sees Shifty and Lifty helping each other steal a car, making her sigh depressedly. Lammy, concerned about her friend, asks Flaky what's the matter. Flaky only pointed to the raccoon twins, who were driving away in their newly stolen car. Giggles becomes irate at the twins, believing that they stole something that was priceless to her. The porcupine only shook her head and said that she missed her older brother, making Giggles and Lammy pat her back in an attempt to comfort her. A bus then stops in front of them and the three of them see new residents pouring out of the doorway. The final passenger reveals himself to be a short quilled, grey furred porcupine carrying a suitcase at his side. Flaky instantly recognizes the other porcupine and walks up to him nervously. He then grabbed ahold of Flaky and began to hug her with all his might. Flaky happily introduces Lammy and Giggles to her brother Thorny and then begins having flashbacks of the two of them going to the park, having ice cream together and Thorny comforting her whenever she felt scared or sad. She then asks Thorny if the two could spend some brother/sister time together. He agrees and the two began to do the same things that they did when they were younger. When he saw that Flaky was almost asleep, he decided to try something new and took her to the petting zoo. Flippy then saw the two and politely shook Thorny's hand, to Flaky's nervousness. Lammy appeared and gave the two porcupines feed for the animals in the petting zoo. She then noticed that Mr. Pickles wasn't with her and begins to get nervous. Meanwhile, Flippy began to relax when the leaves on the ground began to rustle and, mistaking it for enemy soldiers, he flips out and becomes Fliqpy. Thorny eventually encourages Flaky to feed an alpaca and then noticed an idly pickle right next to the goats. Fliqpy then threw his bowie knife at the ground in front of Mr. Pickles and chuckles evily, making Flaky whimper nervously. Mr. Pickles ignores the bear and throws multiple sharp objects at the porcupines siblings, making Fliqpy pull them out of the way, much to Flaky's relief and confusion. Fliqpy threw the sharp objects back at the pickle, but they all missed and accidentally hits Disco Bear, Petunia and Sniffles. Mr. Pickles then picked up a board with a nail in it and threw it, only to miss and kill Nutty in one hit. Fliqpy, finally having enough, grabs ahold of some wire and uses it as a garet to slice the pickle in half, devastating Lammy. A stray sharp object then landed on her head, splattering blood on Fliqpy, Flaky and Thorny to their terror. Fliqpy then comes to his senses and sees the massacre he and Mr. Pickles caused. Thorny calms Flaky down and gives her the news that he intends to live in town with her, causing her to faint happily and give him a thumb up to him, laughing quietly as Thorny carried her away with him. Moral Blood is thicker than water! Deaths *Disco Bear gets a sharp object lodged in his chest. *Petunia's right eye gets gouged out by a sharp object. *Sniffles' intestines spill out when a sharp object stabs him in the abdomen. *Nutty is stabbed in the head by a board with a nail. *Mr. Pickles is sliced in half by chicken wire. *Lammy is stabbed in the head by a stray sharp object. Goofs *When Thorny exits the bus, his suitcase is brown, but when he hugs Flaky it's a dark orange. *Thorny's voice seems deeper at the end of the episode. *Flaky's dandruff was absent during her flashbacks, though her dandruff may have came when she got older. *When Lammy gives Thorny animal feed he takes it with his right hand, however when he walks away with Flaky, It appears in his left hand. *Oddly, Flaky is missing her dandruff when Fliqpy pulls her away from the sharp objects Mr. Pickles threw. *Thorny's quills seem longer when he carries Flaky home. Category:Fan Episodes